Something Blue
by Reblog Lady
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki met Hisana and fell in love. but how is the question? from first meetings and forth you cant help but think of...Something Blue. wow cheesy summary. please read and review.
1. Spring Rush

**Hello! This is livi-chan! But of course you know that...anyway I've been inspired to write this new fanfic! And it might become a novel or novella… enjoy! Or else JK**

**Byakuya's POV**

My nose twitched slightly at the warmth I felt flooding over my face. I could hear the birds singing in the garden and servants passing by. Sighing I didn't want to get up at the moment but I knew grandfather wouldn't be pleased if I missed my morning lessons. I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of yellow ones.

"Y-Yoruichi!" I yelled in disbelief and anger.

"So little Byakuya-bo finally wakes up, I was bored and did you know you snore in your sleep?"

I stared at her with a red face, "I do not snore! And what are **You** doing here!?"

"What? I can't visit my little Byakuya-bo even when he's asleep?" she replied and started pinching my cheek. I got enough of that from grandmother and I most certainly didn't need it from her.

"Yes" I said back and smacked her hand away from my cheek.

"That's cold Bya, very cold, but I wanted to help you train this morning."

I sighed, getting up I walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. Looking back at her I said, "Don't touch anything! I'll be right back." And with that I shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, my training clothes were getting worn from my extra training. The white hiyori I wore was cut at the shoulder since it was getting warm, and at my hip was my training zanpaktou. Looking back at my head I saw my black hair over my shoulders. Something didn't look right…that's when I got it. Hurrying back to my room I saw Yoruichi wasn't there.

"_Good riddance"_ I thought

Looking through my drawers I searched and searched but I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"Is this what you're looking for Bya-bo?"

I froze hearing the familiar voice and taunting nickname. Looking to my right I saw Yoruichi standing at the door holding in her hand…….my hair ties.

"Yoruichi give them back this instant!" I yelled and made a grab for them, but Yoruichi was too fast and back flipped out into the garden.

"Come on Bya-bo! You got to catch me first if you want your accessories back!" She disappeared in a shunpo. I could feel my anger boiling in me.

"Yoruichi!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile…….

Ginrei felt something was wrong and looked out the window. He could hear the scream of his angered grandson and sighed.

"_If only we could lose that attitude of his" _he thought

**Hisana's POV**

I caught my breath as I hid on the rooftop of a local store. I watched as a man ran past it yelling come back here girl! I chuckled slightly. I didn't steal anything but the man insisted that I did. I guess some people are just naturally vicious, or they paranoid. Both sound pretty convincing. Getting up I shook some dirt off my clothes and jumped off the roof and landing as gracefully as I could. So far my search for Rukia wasn't going to well and just thinking about it made me sadden. It wasn't that long ago that I abandoned my baby sister. Sighing I sucked in the tears that threatened to spill over my eye lids.

"Help!"

My attention diverted to a scream and I saw a boy and girl being assaulted by a nearby shop owner.

"Trash! Thieves! Rukongai trash!"

I had heard that term many times before said to me, I guess Inuzuri wasn't the best place to be all the time.

"Stop!" I yelled and kicked the man in the gut. He recoiled back and glared at me. Taking the children by the hand we ran before the man could have time to attack again.

"Thank you Miss!" the girl bowed with a big smile.

"Your welcome, now don't let anyone bother you like that okay?"

"Don't worry we won't!" and with that the girl took her little brother with her and left. It reminded me of Rukia so much.

"Hey you!"

I turned around and saw the man who was chasing me before. Why won't these people give up? Sighing I jumped onto the roof again to make my escape. I hopped from roof to roof and closed my eyes in mid air to feel the wind in my face. When I opened them again I saw a flash of purple, a very confused look, and I felt pain.

I felt weight on my back and I realized I was face down on the ground. I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

"Owww" I heard someone say and I saw a woman with short purple hair rubbing her head.

"Ummm excuse me but could you get off?" I asked politely.

She looked down at me and her eyes got wide, "O I'm sorry!" She stood and offered a hand to me and I kindly took it.

"I guess I accidently ran into you I'm very sorry for the mid air collision! Hahaha" she grinned.

I noticed that she was wearing a shimigami uniform.

"A shimigami!? O I'm sorry!" I bowed my head.

She looked at me with a confused face and with her fist hit my head. I massaged it with my hand and asked,

"What was that for?!"

"You don't have to bow down silly!" she laughed. "My name is Shihouin Yoruichi"

"U-mmm My name is u-uuu Hisana"

"Nice to meet you Hisana-sama, hey just by curiosity have you seen a boy with long black hair and an attitude by any chance?" she asked.

I wondered what she meant by that but I just replied, "No..."

She sighed but then lit up again and you could literally see the light bulb above head.

"Hey you were jumping from the roof tops weren't you!? Then we can play the game together!" she smiled taking my hand.

I looked at her confused, "Ummm what game?"

"Okay so I stole these from Bya-bo and now he's really made cause I'm making him catch me for them!" she held out the hair ties.

I looked at them, _"wow the guy has hair ties, how manly could you get?"_ I thought.

"Okay Ill play." I said and smiled.

We jumped from roof to roof after we made up a plan, and It didn't take long to hear someone shout,

"Yoruichi!!!!"

I saw a boy shunpo at high speeds after us and I could barley tell if it's a boy or not because he had long hair and 2 he was running to fast.

"Come on Bya-bo catch us if you can!" she said and passed me the ties.

I panicked and saw he was coming for me so I jumped faster than ever before.

**Byakuya's POV**

I was getting tired because whoever this person was she was pretty fast but I knew I could catch up to her. She jumped to the ground and started running and she may be fast for shunpo but escaping like that she was as slow as a turtle. I jumped in front of her and reached for the ties she held, but I lost my footing and tripped forward. I opened my eyes and I felt something underneath me. Looking down I saw a girl with raven black hair and purple eyes. I stared at her and realized she was uncomfortable and I moved off her. Dusting myself off I held my hand out. She took it and I helped her up.

"Can I have my ties back please?" I asked her my face still a little red.

She nodded and placed them in my hand.

"OOOO Hisana-sama! Your not suppose to give it to him that's the point of the game! No fun!" Yoruichi said and jumped down to meet us.

"Yoruichi! Never steal my hair ties again!!"

"O ya? And whose going make me?" she replied and stuck her tongue out

"Hisana-sama this is Bya-bo," she said and pointed to me.

I was putting my hair up in a pony tail so now it didn't seem long and one part of my hair covered the left eye. I was annoyed at her last remark

"Its Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki" I added. Why did I feel nervous around this girl, wasn't she from rukongai?

"Well I must be going, this women cost me my morning, and noon lessons, good day" I disappeared.

"Well bye Hisana-sama I'm sure we will meet in the near future!" I heard Yoruichi say

"Good bye"

The purple she-devil caught up to me soon enough.

"you sure have some strange friends."

"What!? Hisanas not strange at all and I just met her when I crashed into her! Anyway it looked like you were enjoying her since after all your face got all red and you were on top of her."

"YORUICHI!"

**The end for the first chapter……well anyway I still don't know what to call this story any suggestions? Please tell me in your reviews! So ill put a temporary name for now. Please review by clicking the pretty green button at the end of this talk, then procede to write things into the magical light weight box that appears by magic, But wait! Theres more! Review now and receive a nice review back or a slap on the cheek, your choice when you review today! ………………if you've read my novel in progress "They lady of Zero" you would think that livi is talking to you…..hahahahaha**


	2. My Zanpaktou?

**Hey I'm back! And I'm very happy! I just put this story up and I've already got my first reviewers. So I'm putting up another chapter on the same day I created the story itself… big shout out to:**

**RedVeinRoses**

**And**

**Moonlight Querida**

**Yoruichi's POV**

I sighed sitting in my room at the second division. Soi Fon insisted that she stay and keep me company even though I was deep in thought. Yesterday's happenings replayed in my head from the hair ties, to meeting Hisana-sama, to Byakuya throwing a fit at me for what I told him.

**Flashback**

"_What!? Hisanas not strange at all and I just met her when I crashed into her! Anyway it looked like you were enjoying her since after all your face got all red and you were on top of her."_

"_YORUICHI!"_

**Flashback end**

I almost couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to spread across my face. They it hit me…….my newest plan for my little Bya-bo

"I Yoruichi will not stop till I have found Bya-bo a special, very special friend and I know just the person!" I exclaimed and realized I just said my thoughts out loud practically to Soi Fon.

"U-mm madam Yoruichi, is I really okay to meddle with Kuchiki-sama's personal life?"

I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed, "Nonsense Soi Fon!" I grinned so big that I swear It felt like I was turning into that Ichimaru kid.

"Now! Prepare for phase 1! I'll call it…. M F H A T H P"

"Madam? You're calling it MFHATHP?"

"Yep! It stands for!

Must

Find

Hisana

And

Take

Her

Picture

I quickly did a shunpo out of the room leaving Soi Fon to wonder in her thoughts. Once again I was in the streets of Rukongai with a cloak over me and in my hands something I borrowed (stole) from Kisuke. It was a camera, something he picked up in the world of the living that was similar to the ones we had in the Soul Society. Finding Hisana was going to be harder just looking on foot so I jumped once again to the rooftops. They didn't call me the goddess of flash for nothing. It took me 15min to finally spot her sitting in the grass outside of Inuzuri.

"Hisana-sama!" I called and appeared next to her.

I scared her because she jumped up so high she might have reached the moon.

"Oi I'm sorry Hisana….Ohiyo…"

"Ohiyo Yoruichi-sama!"

"How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Better since I met you!" I explained.

She looked confused.

"You really gave Byakuya a big smile the other day!" I laughed. Her face turned pink than red in 10 seconds flat. I laughed again.

"Yoruichi!"

"You both even act alike, but of course Bya-bo had a terrible attitude while you are a lovely young lady." I said cradling my head in my hands.

I took the camera from my robe pocket and held it out so she could see.

"Can I have your picture please Hisana?"

**Hisana's POV**

I was shocked. Why would a noble as pretty as Yoruichi want a picture of me? A low member of the Rukongai district.

I turned away and blushed, "You don't want my picture Yoruichi-sama,"

I couldn't see her reaction to my statement since I was looking the other way.

"And why is that? Your picture material sweetie!"

I turned around and looked at her, did she really think that? "really?" I asked.

"Yep! Now give me a smile!"

I did as I was told and looked at the camera.

**Byakuya's POV**

I grumbled and lay down on my bed. I couldn't focus on my lessons at all today because for some reason Hisana's face kept appearing in my head.

"_why? She's a lower class? So why am I constantly thinking about her?" _I thought.

"_Has your heart fallen for her that fast Byakuya?"_

I jerked up to a sitting position. What was that voice?

"Who is there?"

"_I'm in your mind Byakuya……"_

I stiffened.

"_Then who are you?"I thought my question_

"_Your inner self…….I am…………your zanpaktou"_

**I'm going to be evil and stop right here for now, so sorry, and I already know what hisana's picture is for. Hahahahah so you'll have to wait for ch.3 Review!**


	3. Simply Put:::: Dont you agree?

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update in a long time! Please forgive me….If you find the kindness that's in your heart or possibly deep, deep, deep, deep, down and below sea level Id really appreciate that. Now onward to the story……but wait! There's more!....no wait there's no more.**

**Yoruichi's POV**

I smiled at the photo paper I held in my hand. I was completely correct, Hisana was picture material.

"Hisana I'm so jealous! You have a gorgeous smile." I said and handed her the picture so she could see.

Her eyes went wide like she couldn't believe it was her in the picture. Handing it back to me I slipped it into my robe and it was silent.

"Yoruichi? What are you going to do with that photo?" she asked giving me a skeptical look.

I panicked.

Giving her a cheeky expression I replied, "Well that's for me and for you to find out later."

She sighed. I didn't know if it was the right time to ask her this question but it was now or never.

"Hisana?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about joining the Soul Reaper Academy?"

**Byakuya's POV**

Walking through the hallways with a few servants bowing to me as I made my way to grandfather's privet office. I did not know why he called me, maybe for the outburst at Yoruichi the following day perhaps?

"_Going to talk with Ginrei now Byakuya?"_

I held stiff hearing the voice echo in my head once again.

"_Still not use to me talking to you yet? Have no fear you'll get use to it soon enough."_

Taking a deep breath I rounded the corner where a few more servants bowed some followed suit.

"_That's relieving in a way. Well then if you're my zanpaktou then aren't I supposed to call you by your name?"_

"_Trying to learn it that fast Byakuya? It won't be easy learning my name I'll tell you that."_

I furrowed my brow. She was smart. To smart. Coming to a door I knocked quietly.

"_But of course Ginrei has something special planned for you. You won't have to wait long, I'm very near now."_

I was confused at her words but then heard a reply to my knocking. Opening the door I stepped in and closed it. Bending down to my knees I kneeled before my grandfather.

"You wished to see me?" I asked.

Silence

"Byakuya. It seems that now is the time to enter you in the Soul Reaper Academy."

My eyes went wide. I had been waiting for the moment when I could become a soul reaper like my grandfather and enter the Academy.

"I also believe it is time for you to receive your zanpaktou don't you agree?" he reached to his side and held up a katana wrapped in embroidered cloth.

Taking it I slowly unwrapped it to revel a sheath of black. Grabbing the hilt which was a square shape that was wrapped in blue cloth cord. Sliding it out the blade reflected magnificently and sharpened to perfection. Reshealthing it I put it at my side.

"Thank you grandfather." I said and bowed.

"_I have been waiting for you Byakuya for a long time now. Your grandfather kept me in that dusty box for who knows how long. Rude in my opinion."_

"_O shut up whatever your name is."_

"_I can see how you two are related."_

"Now off with you, I have many things to begin today. Tomorrow will be your first day at the Academy. Don't disappoint me, keep the Kuchiki name unsoiled." He said and left the room.

I took a deep breath and took a glance at the sword that laid by my side. I would learn its name………………….someday.

**Hisana's POV**

I looked at her in disbelief. Me? A soul reaper? A shinigami? I never imagined myself as one. Looking down I thought for a moment.

"No….."

Silence

She laughed.

"Well why don't you start thinking about it? You've got potential Hisana."

I looked up at her to meet yellow eyes. I opened my mouth but no words seemed to pass my lips. My throat felt dry, but I managed to say something.

"Really?"

"Well of course. Why do you think I'm asking you?"

I thought some more. Maybe If I became a shinigami then I could become stronger and look for Rukia without the worry of being harmed or injured by some shopkeeper or other soul reapers. I came to my decision almost immediately.

"Yoruichi?"

"What?"

"Ill join the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Really!?!"

"But on one condition."

"Anything."

"You'll be there to help me when I'm in trouble."

"…."

"Gladly."

**I'm sorry that the POV is so short. I haven't regained my muse (creative ability to write and make things up as I go along.) ha-ha please review okay? Now just as an advertisement for my "Lady of Zero" fanfic I'm going to add a small segment from it on the bottom. More adds to come. If you need advertisement for your story let me know okay! I know lots of people who would like to read it. I just feel like helping someone now days.**

"**Wow Suzy-chan your in the Black Knights headquarters! What's it like?"**

"**Shush Livi-chan I'm trying to find clues about Zero."**

"**Well okay then….I'm gonna go poke your brother's eye patch."**

"**Livi!!!"**

"**Shush Suzy your suppose to be finding Zero not talking to me!"**

**Thank you! That was a part of the story that my friend liked a lot so I choose that. There are better parts but I'll put those up later.**


	4. A Note? From who? Me?

Gomensai!....This is your author Livi-chan! Im sorry for the delay on _**Something Blue**_ Ive just been awfully busy and I was starting to get back around to it. Im thinking about discontinuing this story but you guys so far have seemed to like it. Please review me on what you think because your vote counts the most!

~Arigato! Livi-chan


	5. Call for Help to those who will listen

**Ohiyo! Well due to popular demand I will not announce that **_**Something Blue**_ **will be continued….Thank you guys for your reviews! One problem that I will need your guys help on….I don't know what to start off with again! Any suggestions? Livi-chan has been to focused on The Lady of Zero to pay attention to Something blue. Please Livi-chan will need your assistance. **

** Arigato!**


End file.
